


ease my mind

by soyicedcoffee



Series: i’m just curious [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyicedcoffee/pseuds/soyicedcoffee
Summary: ryan gets caught up with work - shane helps her relax.





	ease my mind

 It’s Sunday evening, and Ryan’s been working on the script for this True Crime episode all weekend. She knows she’s probably going a bit overboard – she’s been working basically nonstop, pausing only to get a few hours sleep Saturday night, make coffee, throw a frozen pizza in the oven - which she promptly burned, setting off the fire alarm, _god damn it._

She’s not ignoring Shane _per se,_ she just really wants to get this episode absolutely perfect. Her wish has finally come true – a series all of her own, where she gets to research and discuss one of her biggest passions, and she wants- no, needs, she _needs_ it to be a hit. So she’s not necessarily been the most responsive to her girlfriend’s texts throughout the weekend.

 

Friday 8:25PM shane: what are you doing this weekend? ;)

Friday 8:40PM ryan: somerton man

 

Friday 8:41PM shane: aw jeez, and i thought we were exclusive :/

 

Friday 9:05PM ryan: ha ha. ur a dumbass. i can’t hang out this weekend though, i really have to finish this script for monday. sorry :(

 

Friday 9:07PM shane: don’t apologize, ry, i know how important this is

 

Friday 9:08PM shane: please try to eat and get some rest though babe

 

Friday 9:12PM shane: i love you

 

Friday 9:13PM ryan: i love you too <3

 

That was the last time they texted, other than Shane sending Ryan a few memes, and a couple of benign and funny updates on her weekend that didn’t necessarily require responses – and Ryan was zoned in enough that she didn’t bother beyond a couple interspersed “lol”s.

She can’t say it doesn’t come as a shock when she looks up from her work and sees Shane standing across from her at her kitchen table, holding Ryan’s spare key she clearly let herself in with. Ryan jolts, pulls off her big over ear headphones that had blocked the noise of Shane entering her apartment.

“God, how long have you been standing there?”

Shane just stands there, eyes narrowed in concern, arms crossed over her chest, looking at her appraisingly. It hits Ryan all at once how much she’s missed Shane, even though it’s only been a couple of days – she hadn’t realized when she had been working, but her chest aches a little with relief and fondness at the sight of her, standing there in her black and white striped hoodie and glasses, with her stupidly charming unkempt hair. She thinks, not for the first time, _I am absolutely gone for this girl._

She stands from the uncomfortable wooden chair she’s been sitting in for hours, or at least she tries, but as soon as she’s up she’s collapsing back into her seat, head spinning – it’s not a big deal, she’s just been sitting for a long time, and she’s a little tired, but Shane looks absolutely stricken. She crosses to Ryan’s side of the table in two long strides.

“Jesus Christ Ryan, are you okay? Have you _slept?”_ Shane’s voice is tinged with what could only be described as horror. She places her palm on Ryan’s cheek, thumb tracing what must be some severe dark circles under her eyes. Ryan leans into the touch a little, eyes closing in contentment.

“I’m okay, just got a little caught up,” her voice is rough from disuse, and it seemingly does nothing to placate Shane.

“When was the last time you showered?” The question makes Ryan feel self conscious, and she is suddenly aware of how gross she feels, how gross she must look. She pulls away from Shane, curls in on herself.

“Uh… Friday morning?” She says hesitantly, and Shane smacks herself in the forehead, groaning in exasperation.

“Oh my God, babe, you need to take a break,” Shane’s shaking her head, leaning past Ryan to her laptop, and Ryan lets her control+S each of her documents, firmly close the lid, “You _need_ to shower. And eat - have you even eaten?”

Ryan sighs, resigned – with Shane taking over like this, she realizes how exhausted she really is, and she relishes the feeling of not really having to think or make any decisions.

“C’mon, up,” says Shane, offering her arm to Ryan for support.

“I can walk,” mutters Ryan, dropping Shane’s arm, but she immediately regrets it, missing the contact. They’ve barely been apart this long since they started dating, _and you certainly haven’t_ _gone this long without having sex,_ Ryan’s brain helpfully provides.

Once Shane deposits her in the bathroom, she immediately turns to leave, “You get clean and I’m gonna make you something to eat, okay?”

“I’m not hungry,” says Ryan, prompting Shane to turn back, arms crossed over her chest in exasperation. It’s kind of a lie, but she really doesn’t want Shane to leave, and she even less wants Shane to see the disaster of her kitchen. She doubts she has any ingredients, anyway. “Why don’t you just get in with me?”

She’s giving her best pleading look, the one she knows Shane is a little weak for, but she isn’t budging, “You need to actually get clean, Ryan,”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I just thought you could help me,” from Shane’s expression at this, Ryan knows she’s won. Her whole face softens, and she sighs deeply. _Way too easy,_ Ryan thinks.

“I’m gonna grab you a towel,” Shane says, shaking her head fondly and retreating out of the bathroom.

“Grab two!” Ryan calls after her retreating form cheerily, victory plain in her voice, and she hears Shane let out a quiet snort of laughter down the hall.

She quickly gets undressed, and by the time Shane returns with two towels she’s naked, sitting on the edge of the tub adjusting the water temperature. She starts the shower, and when she looks up at Shane she’s looking at her with the same look she gives Ryan whenever they’re intimate with each other – a kind of bare admiration that makes Ryan blush no matter how many times she’s the object of it.

She stands and tugs at the hem of Shane’s hoodie, and Shane obediently pulls it off over her head, along with her t-shirt. She reaches up and pulls off Shane’s clear frame glasses, setting them carefully on the counter.

Ryan thinks she won’t ever get used to having the privilege of seeing Shane undressed, and now is no exception. She knows she’s staring as Shane finishes getting undressed, and it makes Shane blush and roll her eyes.

They climb into the shower, Ryan under the spray and Shane just outside of it. Ryan reaches out to touch Shane - anywhere really, she can’t resist - but Shane catches her wrist between them, gentle but firm.

“No baby, we’re just getting clean, right?” Shane’s voice is low, and it does nothing to make her want to touch Shane less, but she drops her hand anyway, nods a little – it’s worth it to see the satisfied look on Shane’s face as she reaches for the shampoo and pulls Ryan out of the spray to lather her hair. Shane’s fingers predictably feel fucking amazing on her scalp, and she drops her head a little with a sigh, eyes slipping closed. “There you go,” croons Shane, and Ryan wants to tell her to fuck off, to not be a patronizing dick, but she can feel a tension releasing from her shoulders that she didn’t even know was there, and all that comes out is a little groan of relief.

When Shane reaches for her loofa and pours out a generous dollop of body wash, it suddenly occurs to Ryan that she should feel some embarrassment at the idea of Shane cleaning her body like this, “I- I can do that myself,” she stutters out.

“I thought you were gonna let me help you,” Shane murmurs, close enough to her ear that it makes Ryan shiver.

“Yeah, if you want,” Ryan concedes hesitantly.

“Good girl,” Shane says approvingly, and she kisses her softly on the cheek before starting to lather up Ryan’s shoulders, arms, chest. She cleans her from head to toe, and it’s that feeling of Shane taking over, not having to make any choices for herself, that has her drifting in and out, letting Shane maneuver her back under the water to rinse off.

Once she’s all rinsed off Shane leans in under the water and kisses her on the lips, “There,” she says, looking incredibly pleased with herself, and pleased with Ryan too, so much so that Ryan thinks this must be a _thing_ for Shane – cleaning her? Taking care of her, maybe? The dark look in Shane’s eyes and the slight flush on her cheeks tells Ryan it’s probably not completely platonic, and it makes Ryan’s heart race a little, her breaths coming a little faster.

“Do you ever use this?” Shane asks, and Ryan follows her line of sight to her hand held showerhead.

“Do I ever what, shower?” Ryan wheezes, deliberately obtuse, and giddy with the knowledge that she’s going to get what she wants, “Uh, yeah, once in a while.”

Shane cracks a smile, but her gaze is intense, “You know what I mean,” she says, “Do you ever use it to get off?”

Ryan’s eager but she can’t resist teasing Shane, so she keeps playing coy, pulling Shane down by the back of her neck to kiss her hungrily, nipping at her lip.

“Oh, you do, don’t you?” Shane says against her mouth, and Ryan just groans, the teasing tone going right to her cunt. “Would you show me?”

“Show you?”

“Yeah, I want to watch you. Is that okay?” Shane’s looking at her imploringly, and Ryan’s a little caught off guard.

“You- you want to watch me what, get myself off?” She asks uncertainly, and Shane nods, eager and earnest, “Uh, yeah, okay.”

Shane grins and reaches behind Ryan, switching the water off, and then reaches up and easily grabs the showerhead down from the wall.

“Well, I would normally sit…” Shane looks thoughtful for a second, and then she sits down against the back of the tub, patting the space between her legs. Ryan follows her down obediently and leans forward, turning the tap back on and adjusting the temperature. She gazes back over her shoulder at Shane while waiting for the water to cool down, and she sees her girlfriend leaning back languorously, her hand pillowing her head against the tile wall, one knee bent, eyes heavy lidded and dark. She looks so good, it makes Ryan’s mouth go a little dry, and she takes in a sharp breath. It must be somehow evident on her face, how attracted she is to her in this moment, because Shane smirks and arches an eyebrow.

Ryan turns back to the task at hand, and adjusts the shower setting to massage – the best setting, in her humble opinion – and scooches back so her back is against Shane’s front. Shane’s immediately all over her, her mouth on Ryan’s neck, her hands spreading her thighs, pulling her even closer with a hand on her stomach. It was getting chilly with warm water no longer heating up the shower, but Shane’s so warm and comfortable, and her hands are so big, and her mouth is hot on Ryan’s throat. It crosses Ryan’s mind that she’d like to stay in this moment forever, so warm and intimate and sweet.

Ryan starts off like she normally would, teasing herself with her fingers, just brushing over her clit, but she’s been kind of turned on since they got in the shower, and the feeling of Shane’s teeth on her neck is making her impatient. She angles the showerhead and – _ahh, holy fuck_ – she only realizes that she moaned out loud when she hears Shane chuckle a little, breath hot against her ear.

“That’s it,” she murmurs, and she’s stroking her big, warm hand up and down Ryan’s thigh, and her other hand comes up to Ryan’s jaw, tilts her head so she can capture her mouth in a heated kiss. The angle is awkward, mouths sliding together messily, and Ryan is only vaguely cognizant of the fact that she’s moaning enthusiastically into Shane’s mouth.

Shane drops her hand from Ryan’s jaw, breaking the kiss, and moves her mouth to Ryan’s ear, her hand splaying on Ryan’s lower stomach, rubbing slow, deliberate circles.

“C’mon, sweetheart, you must be so close,” Shane’s voice is hushed and low, a sharp contrast to Ryan’s breathy, high-pitched moans. Shane’s right, too, because the water pressure is perfect, and the feeling of Shane surrounding her is even more so, and Ryan’s right on the edge. What finally pushes her over is the feeling of Shane reaching between their bodies to touch herself, fingers moving frantically. Ryan comes with a gasp and a broken moan, head tipped back against Shane’s shoulder.

She reaches out with her foot and turns off the water before awkwardly turning around in the bath so she’s facing Shane. She kneels between her legs and leans in, kissing her deep and hot, and letting Shane grab her hand and move it between her legs. She lets Shane control her hand, use it to get off, guiding it to slide against her swollen clit. It’s not long before Shane is coming with a quiet gasp, holding Ryan’s hand tightly against her as she rides out her orgasm.

Ryan immediately stands up, knees aching, and helps Shane up, pulling them both out of the tub. Shane kisses her gently on the lips and reaches for the towels she grabbed, wrapping one around Ryan’s shoulders before grabbing her own.

“Uh, holy shit,” Ryan breaks the silence, “that was…”

Shane hums in agreement, pulling her underwear and hoodie back on, “Super hot,” she finishes, leaning in and kissing Ryan again, quick and chaste. “Let’s get you dressed, and then we can order in something to eat, and you can finish working on your script, okay?”

“Oh my god,” Ryan gasps, eyes widening, “I totally forgot about the script!”

“I guess I did an okay job then,” Shane says smugly, and her shit eating grin makes Ryan want to smack her as much as it makes her want to go for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the hayley kiyoko song of the same name  
> i have no real explanation for this, it’s just what my brain decided to write. i had fun with it though, and i hope y’all enjoy it!


End file.
